Unintelligible
by StuckInTheShire
Summary: Elvish. What? How did Fili know any Elvish, and why in Durin's name was he speaking it? Really, the knock on his head couldn't have been all that bad for the boy to believe himself an Elf, Thorin thought. - No slash
1. Chapter I - Speech

**A/N : I have added more to this chapter - I wasn't happy with how it finished, sorry XD, please enjoy**

**Chapter I – Speech **

Amin merna quen. _(I wish to speak)_

Fíli shifted in his sleep, instantly regretting the movement as a sharp and deafening throbbing in his skull threated to full awake him. He let out a small moan and buried his face further into the pillow, forcing himself to relax into the fur and warmth of the blankets of his bed.

Lav amin nae hilnual_. (Allow me to speak)_

Though he had not opened his eyes, Fíli felt the world of consciousness slip past him and the thumping left his head as sleep took him once more.

Amin anta hinual! _(I need to speak)_

It wasn't until Fíli heard a familiar voice near him some time later that he decided to crack an eye open. He blinked quickly against the harsh daylight that streamed through the open window in the corner of the room, squinting not only for protection from the sun but also the returning hammering of his head.

''Toror?'' _(Brother?)_ He whispered causing his voice to crack. Fíli lowered his eyebrows as he attempted to search for the source of the voice, blinking continuously as his eyes began to water. A dark shape moved into his line of sight, but his eyes would not focus. Fíli tried to blink the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at the figure but a soothing hand was placed on his head and gently stroked his forehead before he saw clearly who his visitor was. This slow, calming movement began to dull the pain in his head and Fíli fell back into the pillows, closing his eyes instead of fighting the light.

''Fíli.'' The voice above him said softly and he reopened his eyes, happy to see that the figure now was stood in a way that blocked out most of the light. ''Thank Durin, you're awake.''

''Atara?'' _(Ma?)_ Fíli asked, his voice straining. The hand on his head faltered.

''Fíli. It's me.''

''Atara...'' Fíli took a breath,''...amin dol'' _(...my head)_ There was a silence that filled the room for several long moments before the hand reluctantly returned. Dís gave her son a small smile as she tucked a loose strand of golden hair over his ear and bent to kiss his forehead.

''Sleep now my darling. You need rest.''

Fíli sensed the presence leave his side, the gentle click of his mother's flat shoes floating through the air as she walked past the bed. Sleep didn't come as quickly as before and burying his throbbing head into the pillow Fíli was forced to endure the headache that was plaguing him. Though awake, he was obviously not aware enough to hear the closing of the bedroom door as Dís slipping from the room.

* * *

''Thorin.'' Dís' voice was sharp and demanding as he strode past her brother and son sat in the living room of the small house. Her face was murderous, making both other members of the family take a deep breath to prepare for the inevitable outburst. Thorin was the first to go after her. Sighing and slowly getting up from his comfortable position so close to the fire, he walked after his sister.

The Dwarven woman stood facing the sink as she grumbled under her breath, furiously scrubbing at a dirty mug in the lukewarm water. She stopped, clenching her fists as Thorin walked through the arched doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall and wondering what he had done now.

This wasn't a rare occurrence- his sister turning on him like this for a reason he could not see. Dís had never been afraid of telling people what she thought was an inappropriate way to behave to their face, even if they were older or not related to her by blood. It was one of the many characteristics that Thorin admired in his sister. He of course had the power to do so with in the Dwarven community as well, however only in the way of a 'king and his subjects'. Thorin found that his sister had no problem telling young Dwarflings that did not belong to her to stop what they were doing, even with their parents present and with her strong willed personality, Thorin had the added bonus of not having to worry about his little sister too much.

''Thorin,'' Dís shook her head, letting her dark curls and braids fly over her shoulder as he glowered at her brother. ''He's awake.''

''That's excellent.'' Thorin said, carefully picking his words before letting them out of his mouth. He had no idea why his sister was so angry at such wonderful news. Her eldest son had returned to the world of the conscious and the living and Dís stood before him, her jaw clenched and her hands on her hips that was obviously not a sign of celebration.

''Yes. Such excellent news.'' She swallowed. Thorin drew in a breath, sensing the sarcasm dripping from the words and noticing the way she her drew her tongue across the front of her teeth - something she had done since she was a young Dwarfling when angry or annoyed. ''You know what else is wonderful news-''

''Fíli's awake?'' Kíli's face appeared from behind the wooden archway, a grin plastered across his cheeks. ''Can I go see him, Ma? '' Thorin turned to his nephew, a look of complete bewilderment on his face as he raised a questioning hand.

''No! I have wonderful news,'' Dís continued. ''Thorin you will be so proud.'' She held up her hand as her youngest son opened his mouth to speak. She paused, enjoying the silence that followed as she dropped her arm back to her hip, raising an eyebrow. ''Thorin Oakensheild. I just had a remarkable conversation with my eldest son.'' She said softly. Dís gave a slight smile. The evil tint to this gesture made Thorin restless however he chose not to say anything, waiting for his sister to finish her sentence.

''Staggeringly,'' Dís said, widening her eyes. ''This conversation, from his part at least, was in Elvish.''

''Elvish.'' Kíli repeated after the silence got too much. His uncle's expression had not changed and his mother continued to stare straight at her brother, her too unblinking. ''Is it some kind of side effect?''

''Elvish?''

''Well what I can assume is Elvish.'' Dís nodded her head as the single word past through the entire family.

''Really?'' Thorin asked, his eyebrow's knitting in confusion.

''Really.''

''Oh Mahal.'' Thorin turned, running his hands through his hair. He stopped, and narrowed his eyes. Elvish. What? How did the boy know any Elvish, and why in Durin's name was he speaking it? Really the knock on his head couldn't have been all that bad for the boy to believe himself an Elf. Òin had said that his nephew was okay, he would recover without too many complications. Granted, Fíli had been out of it for a few days now - a few days longer than anyone had expected - however this was...this was more than _unexpected_. He had fallen from a horse that had been all. Well that is what the signs pointed too. The fact the Fíli had not told them what had happened exactly had meant that they had to base their theories on some guess work and riddle reading, however what hope was there now of them finding out truly what happened if the boy, the heir of Durin and the one day the king of the Lonely Mountain, lay bedridden spouting out Elvish.

_Elvish?_ The boy was really speaking Elvish? Thorin shook his head.

''What did he say?'' Thorin asked, turning slowly to his sister. Though she instantly shrugged and her hands returned to her hips.

''Durin's beard, Thorin! How am I meant to know?'' She asked, widening her eyes in disbelief as if being excused of some terrible crime she did not commit. ''Do I look like I speak Elvish?''

Thorin lowered his gaze from his sister's piercing one and scratched his beard. Then it dawned on him. He turned to his youngest nephew, his jaw clenching as he bit his tongue.

''Kíli? '' Thorin asked. He paused to draw a calming breath before continuing. ''Kíli? How does your brother know Elvish?''

* * *

Explaining hadn't been easy.

What Kíli had wanted to do was make his mother and uncle understand the history behind the interest. How his brother and himself had once been ambushed by an Orc pack on an overnight hunting trip and found themselves in debt to twin Elves that had helped them slay the creatures and in the process, saved their lives.

The two Dwarves had eagerly welcome the pair into their camp - both out of gratitude and a new, shared interest in the wondrous race that they had been poisoned against for their entire lives.

Kíli had spent a large majority of the evening laughing with the younger of the twins - Elladan is he was not mistaken - as they swapped their most and least successful prank ideas. Fíli, however, had sat mesmerized by the soft language in which the two Elves corresponded in. It was now clear to Kíli that his brother must have asked to be taught some of the Elvish, Sindarin he believed Elrohir had referred to it.

''It was one night, uncle. No one could learn the entire Elvish language in one- night.'' Thorin grumbled quietly at his nephew's statement, scrapping up his hair and tying it into a low ponytail. It was obvious that news of this meeting had not pleased the two older Dwarves and Kíli chose to stand silently and wait for any indication of what was going to happen next.

''So, you fraternized with the enemy?'' Thorin said after the long silence that followed the brunet's tale.

''They're not the enemy,'' Kíli started, ''Elladan and Elrohir were nice.'' Dís scoffed andher brother folded his arms.

''Nice?'' Thorin repeated. ''Nice? Kíli, is nice not helping when you clearly have the chance and numbers to do so? Is nice abandoning innocent and helpless people to the desolation of a dragon? Is nice leaving those who still have a chance to die in pain and alone?'' Thorin asked, his voice growing is volume and in power.

''Ma?'' Kíli protested, turning to his mother in search of back up on his argument.

''Kíli,'' She said, shaking her head sadly. ''All Elves have done is prove their unwillingness to help and their ill-judgment. Kíli, Elves are monsters. Do not be fooled by two who seem pleasant.''

''So...''Kíli took a breath. He didn't know why their narrow mindedness was bothering him so much. However his hand shook with anger. ''So, does that make Fíli a monster then? Does it make him a monster to speak their language? Does it make us monsters for offering out our camp or enjoying our time in their company?'' Kíli said, the anger bubbling inside him.

''Of course not!'' Dís cried, a hand flying across her mouth to hide her gasp.

''Kíli, they are the reason we lost Erebor.'' His uncle hissed.

''No!'' Kíli glared back, ''That was the greed of Dwarves.''

The silence returned to the family, though it was clear that Thorin was not content with allowing his nephew the last, bitter words on the matter. He sighed, shaking his head.

''We do not know why Fíli is speaking Elvish - or if in fact it is truly Elvish in the first place.'' Thorin said as folded his arms across his broad chest, though his eyes showed no signs of optimism. Kíli lowered his gaze. It was obvious that his uncle had no more to say to him.

The probability that Dís had heard Fíli wrongly deemed to be small. However there still was a chance that Kíli was basing his argument on a miss hearing on his mother's part. This thought reminded him of the fact - the more important fact - that his brother was actually injured. After three days of not having a response from the blond, Kíli now realized how desperate he was to hear his brother's voice - even if he happened to be speaking Elvish.

''It is Elvish.'' Dís reassured, bringing Kíli back out of his stupor into the real world again.

''Maybe it was a joke?''

''No,'' She said, instantly protesting. ''I know my son, Thorin. He has never been the best at lying or creating jokes - that was always Kíli's forte - and if he's just woken up, then he would be utterly useless on that point for a good few hours.''

''Couldn't you take a guess at what he said?''

''No he didn't sign anything.''

Thorin sighed, ''Guess... we should go talk to him then.''

* * *

**A/N:**

**''Hello there,'' Kili says, nudging his borther and pointing at the face through the screen.**

**''Wow,'' Fili smiles. ''You look amazing!'' **

**''We weren't expecting someone so good looking.'' The brunet says.**

**''You really do suit your hair like that!'' Fili grins but his brother elbows him quickly.**

**''Fili, you'll scare them away, don't stare.''**

**''I'm sorry,'' Fili says, blushing. ''You're just too beautiful.'' **

**''Anyway,'' Kili says,'' Thank you so much for reading this chapter -''**

**''Yes thank you!'' **

**''If you have time please - you see that box, yep that one just there - may you please post a review for this story?'' **

**''It would really help us!'' The blond replys, smiling at you. **

**''It would mean an awful lot for us to know your thoughts on this story, or chapter. We love you all. Thank you!'' **

**''Thank you!'' Fili joins. ''Please look out for more chapters and tell us your thoughts. Thank you'' **

**The two brothers bow and give you a twin grin, waving. **

**- **Thank you very much c:


	2. Chapter II - Communication

**Chapter Two - Communication**

Fíli had been unable to sleep since his mother left his side and ignoring the muffled conversation outside the door had deemed to be a difficult task. However, exiled to his bed by the thumping headache, he had managed to discover the monstrous lump on the back of his skull which seemed to be the epicenter of the pain. Fíli found it to be situated on the lower, right side of his head. The egg throbbed viciously, causing Fíli to wince every so often when the pain and light combination got too much. His eyes drooped as he blinked past the light however sleep did not take him again. Now that he knew of the lump,

He let out a moan and buried his head into the fur pillow that lay next to him on his bed. He took deep breaths of the fumes that was his mother's washing soap and a faint linger of pipe weed, letting out a large sigh. He needed his pipe.

The fur tickled his neck slightly and to his surprise, the sensation actually brought comfort instead of the usual annoyance. It felt like having another presence with him however not having to talk to them or them making any noise. It was like having a sleeping Kíli with him. Kíli.

His eyes fell closed at the thought of his brother. Reconstructing his brother's face in his mind, Fíli smiled as the stabbing pain in his head seemed to lessen slightly before,

The door of the room reopened with a creak that caused Fíli to groan with the slight but painful noise hit his head. Once again the sound of flat shoes crossed the wooden floor boards but now it seemed louder. No. There was more than one person this time. Three. There was three people.

Fíli rolled over, his face now towards the door. Prying his eyelids away from each other seemed more difficult than he remembered it ever being and his eyes were once again out of focus and blurry. He blinked rapidly and quickly the shapes turned to figures and the figures turned to people.

''Welcome back.'' A gruff voice sounded above him and Fíli realized he was staring at the chest of his visitor. Moving his gaze up, he saw a large Dwarf in front of him. The familiar dark hair, a slight smile on his lips that seemed out of place for some reason.

''...Ada?'' (_Da?)_

''Fíli,'' His mother's voice now rang, and Fíli twisted his head to find her. ''It's Thorin, Fíli. Your uncle.''

''Fíli?'' Another dark haired figure appeared.

''Kíli just stay there for a second.''

''Kíli?'' Fíli said, a small smile appearing on his face. He moved to sit up, but found him self back on the pillows when pain stabbed through his head again. He winced and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the room spinning and the sudden nausea rising in his stomach.

''Fíli, I'm here.'' Kíli sounded, pushing gently past his mother to reach his brother's side. ''You look awful.'' He commented, though a smile sat comfortably on his lips. He looked down at his brother. Three days of lying in bed did him no favors. The normally neat braids were falling out and bits of golden hair latched on to each other, knotting in tight clumps that would take a while of furious combing to relieve him of.

''Desha uum llie, toror.'' _(So do you, brother) _The smile on Kíli's lips wavered as his mother's had and Fíli raised an eye brow. ''Mani naa raika, Kíli?'' _(What's wrong, Kíli?) _Kíli turned his gaze to Dís who answered his look with a shrug.

''I have no idea.''

''Mani naa raika?'' Kíli shook his head, his smile dropping. Now all hope of his mother's miss hearing had been thrown out of the window. It sounded exactly like the way Elladan and Elrohir had spoken to one and other. The tone. The flow of the words. This was Elvish all right and the prospect of his brother only speaking it. It terrified him.

''Atara...amin dol'' _(Ma...my head)_ Dís' ears pricked up. She recognized this as something her eldest had mumbled early and moved to sit onto the bed, placing a comforting hand on her child's forehead.

''It might be his head.'' Thorin said, softly. Point to the look of comfort that his mother's touch had brought him. ''He did have his head smashed so it must hurt.''

''Do we have any more salve in the cupboard?'' Thorin shrugged.

''I'll go check.''

With that the tallest figure left the blond's sight and he turned his attention to his brother and mother who sat next to him. Moments of silence past as both Kíli and Dís struggled to find anything to say. Obviously the amount of questions they had were uncountable however both were lost for words as they milled over their last conversation.

''We should get Óin.'' Dís said, her voice almost a whisper but still feeling out of place in the silent room. She sighed, running a hand threw her hair. Óin would know what was going on. And if he didn't. Mahal help them, she thought.

* * *

''Well,'' Óin said, frowning. ''I won't pretend to be an expert but from what I can hear. It's Elvish.'' The grey Dwarf said as he placed a finger under the sleeping Fíli's chin and gently turned his head, muttering to himself quietly.

Dís had left not too much later after her final statement as the silence in the room had become to much for her to bear - her being used to both of her boys never being quiet. The sudden drop in decibel levels from them was a little too much for her to handle. Though Kíli had looked as uncomfortable as she did, her eldest son was completely content with not making any noise or anyone making a sound around him either. It was most unnerving. Hence the reason she had run from the room as quickly as was acceptable. She had gone to the house of Óin and brought him back, sent him into the shared room that was Fíli and Kíli's bedroom and had excused herself to go and help make tea for their guest. Leaving a rather bored Kíli with the half deaf Óin.

''Yes. It's Elvish.'' Kíli said, rolling his eyes. They had told him that. They didn't need a healer to tell them what language it was. They need him to tell them _why, _and how to cure him.

''Curious. You say he fell of his horse?''

''We said that last time. It's what we thought had happened. But we don't know for sure yet. We,'' Kíli dropped his gaze. ''We were waiting for him to wake up.'' The elder Dwarf nodded.

''Curious.'' He said again, turning his attention back to his patient. ''He can understand common, I assume.'' Kíli shrugged.

''I guess so. He answered me before but I don't know what he said. It might had been something completely unrelated.''

''Maybe.''

Óin gave a small smile then turned to his bag, fumbling through the equipment shoved in the small leather shoulder bag. The brunet sighed inwardly. Why did Óin feel like he had to move so slowly? He watched in growing annoyance as his elder examined what seemed like every single bottle and vile in what Kíli assumed was a purposely slow, and purposely irritating speed.

''Ah,'' Óin said finally as he brandished a small bottle filled with some sort of translucent liquid. ''This should stop the headache.''

''Uncle already-''

''I know laddie, but it won't harm him to take this too. Do him good in fact. I'll give him this when he wakes , then we'll leave him be for a time. But make sure that he puts on the salve on that egg before he sleeps. It'll do him wonders.''

''And if he doesn't understand?'' The grey Dwarf shrugged.

''Ah, you two'll find a way to communicate. There's no stopping brothers.'' Óin said as placed the bottle on the wooden bedside cabinet and began loading his removed equipment back into his healers bag.

Kíli swallowed. The prospect of not being understood by his brother was horrifying. Though - he had to admit- not talking to him completely was worse. Even during their worst argument, Kíli had only ever managed to go a few hours with out talking to his brother. But now. Not only was there a chance that Fíli wouldn't understand him but what about the Elvish? Kíli could speak about as much Elvish as his uncle. Meaning none. While his brother had been learning the language, what had he been doing? Talking about how to cause trouble. He'd never even used any of the tips that the Elf had given him. It had been a complete waste of an evening. He tried to ignore the guilt rising in his stomach. If he had only be more sensible as his brother, he could talk to his brother. Then maybe, he could find out what Fíli needed to be back to normal.

''Is it permanent?''

''What was that laddie?''

''Is it permanent? Fíli speaking Elvish?''

''I would say it was some kind of amnesia. We should keep an eye on him.''

That didn't answer my question, thought Kíli. Though before he could ask another question, Óin stood, stretching his arms and lifting the bag.

''I wonder if your mother has finished making that tea?'' Kíli gave a weak smile, standing too and walking around the wooden bed to the door. He opened it for the elder Dwarf and followed him out, giving one last look behind him at where his sleeping brother lay. He would get his brother back.

He had to.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter III - Signs

**Chapter III - Signs**

_It was dark. So, _so_ dark._

_Fíli closed his eyes slowly, not surprised by the fact that he could not tell the difference if he had his eyes open or shut. He had never meant to be out this late. He should have taken Kíli with him. Kíli knew the area around the mountain better than him. Obviously, not being shut up in a forge or a mine all day long had it perks and allowed you to grow familiar with the outside world, thought Fíli jealously. Not that he didn't like working - it made him feel grown up, older and more close to his uncle - however he did miss going into the woods with his younger brother when ever they liked. Though not like this. He didn't like the woods when they were like this._

_He shouldn't have come alone, he thought again. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid.

_Fíli turned to look around him. He could see nothing, but could feel the darkness around him closing in on him like it was attempting to suffocate him. These damn trees, he thought. The think canopy hide all trace of moonlight from the sky above, and seemed also to block any kind of fresh air that tried to get through the branches. Though the air clung around him causing a slight sweat that made his fur coat stick to his back, Fíli could feel his breath leave him and turn to cold dragon breath as he spun on his pony._

_It was dark. Too dark to see anything._

_Damn him, he cursed himself. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? No one needed firewood this badly. He shouldn't have checked the traps either. The previous excitement of returning home with not only a bundle of dry logs to make a roaring fire with but also a large rabbit, or a possibly a badger even, had completely vanished him now. He let out a small laugh. Even if there was anything in those traps, there was no way of him finding them in this pitch darkness. And to be honest with himself, he could care less about them. All he wanted was to be back home._

_He tightened his grip around the pony's rains and increased the pressure at which he held the horse with his legs, trying to gather some kind of comfort in the only other living friend he had with him. She let out a snort of Díscomfort but Fíli did not loosen. He reached over and patted her neck, trying to get some feeling back in his numbing figures._

_''Now girl,'' He almost whispered. Never had his voice sounded so out of place. ''Do you know the way out of here?'' The horse shook her mane and snorted loudly in answer to his question and Fíli let out a sigh. ''Okay then. You better listen closely then, because this is the only time I'm ever going to say this.'' The horse swished her tail as if laughing at him. ''I admit it,'' he said ''We are well and truly lost.''_

Snap.

_Fíli twisted his head around at the sudden noise that erupted through the forest. He sat, crouching further down into the comfort of the warmth of the horse's body heat, turning his head and straining his eyes to see past the darkness around him. The horse twitched, stamping it's hoof into the mossy, leaf ridden ground._

_''Shh,'' He whispered. ''Please be quiet. Please.'' He held his breath, telling him self that he was over reacting but unable to shake the feeling of danger and fear away._

_Then he saw them._

* * *

''Kíli ! Kíli , Where are you!'' Dís tried to ignore the growing panic filling her chest as she nearly ran through the house in search for her youngest son.

''Kíli !''

She didn't normally get so fanatic and to be honest with herself, she didn't know why she was now either. It's not like she had seen her son leave the house. She guessed, with what was going on with Fíli ...she just didn't want to loose track of the other one as well. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Calm down Dís, she told herself. She was mother to Fíli and Kíli . The countless times those two had wondered off over the years either by accident or purposely just to cause some sort of trouble, she had to thank Durin that she still had _some_ natural colour to her hair.

Sighing, she took hold of her boy's bedroom door handle and turned. She didn't know why this had not been the first place she had checked for her son. Forget the fact that she had told Kíli explicitly to leave his brother to rest after Óin had left. It was obvious that Kíli had.

''Kíli , are you in - thank goodness.'' She let out the breath she didn't realize she had help as the two heads turned to her, twin grins plastered on their faces. ''I thought I told you to leave your brother -what _are_ you doing?''

''Look Ma,'' Kíli smiled, turning back to his brother. Fíli looked good, though Dís as a smile crept onto her face.

Fíli had managed to sleep from once Óin had left, all the way through the night and the next morning - only waking once when he had crept from the room and into the bathroom, albeit rather slowly - and had obviously woken fully in the last hour or so. Every time Dís had checked on her eldest son, he had been sleeping the headache off - or at least lying with his eyes firmly closed.

''Look.'' Kíli said again as he began signing something to his brother. Fíli laughed loudly - a good sign that the headache had finally past, thought Dís - and answered with similar, elaborate hand gestures.

''Is he still speaking Elvish then?'' Dís asked, slightly Disappointed though not surprised when her youngest son nodded.

''He is, however he remembers some form of Khuzdul.'' He said with a grin. ''I might have borrowed a book from Ori yesterday and brushed up a bit on my Elvish.''

''Ori has a book on Elvish?''

''No.'' Kíli said quickly. ''Well, yes and no. It has some Elvish in it. I mean it's about history but - obviously - they talk about Elves. Anyway,'' Kíli said waving his hand.

''Mani nae tanya, Kíli ?'' (_what was that, Kíli ?)_ The brunet's attention turned to his brother who leaned over in the bed.

''What?''

''Mani nae tanya? Fíli waved his hand as his brother just had, lowering his eye brows in confusion. Kíli smiled, shaking his head and signing something else.

Dís only managed to understand a small amount of the gesture before her son returned his attention to her, beaming proudly up.

''It's basically a mixture of the Khuzdul he can remember and the small amount of Elvish I know.'' Kíli explained. ''I've been up trying to learn a bit of Elvish so when he doesn't know the word he _can _say it in Elvish. I mean, he does go off on one quiet a bit - don't have a bloody clue what he's saying half the time - but,'' Kíli said. ''It's not the point. I am actually getting somewhere already.''

To say that she was unimpressed, Dís thought, she would have been lying to herself. Her son had managed to get a reasonable understanding on what his brother was saying in one night.

''Kíli , that's excellent!'' She said, moving forward to rap her arms around him, tightly. The void between herself and Fíli was closing. After keeping to herself the complete cut off feeling that had been sitting in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but grin as her youngest son told her that she could communicate with him.

''Ma?'' Kíli said softly, drawing away from the hug. He lowered his eyebrows as he saw his mother's teary eyes. Dís let out a small laugh and whipped her hand across her face before any of the water could escape the corners of her eyes.

''I'm sorry. It's silly, I know. I just...'' Kíli rapped his arms around her again, bending slightly be fit on his mother's chest and take in the rhythmic beating of her heart. ''It's only been one day. And just can't help but -''

''Worry.'' Kíli said. ''Look, Fíli is going to be okay. Óin said it might clear up in a few days anyway. I told you, I'm already making progress. It's not like he can't talk. It's just...the wrong language.''

''So, can he understand us?'' She asked, looking up at her dark haired son.

''I think so,'' Kíli turned. ''He looks rather unimpressed.''

''Well we're talking like he's invisible. I would be.''

Fíli glared, frantically signing something to his brother.

''What did he say?''

''He said that he can understand us...'' Fíli raised an eyebrow and repeated what Dís recognized as the last sign again.

''And?'' Dís asked.

''Something about a_ badger_?''

* * *

** please review c: **


	4. Chapter IV - Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you for all the sudden burst in views and the lovely reviews. I hope you are enjoy this as I'm having rather a lot of fun writing it. Here we go with chapter four, hopefully another reasonably long one and Thank you again for reading, it means a lot! ...**

* * *

**Chapter IV - Nightmare**

The sky in the west was a deep red when Fíli emerged from the room. He walked through the unusually silent house, his bare feet the only noise that could be heard. Kíli had told him he would be back soon. Soon - in Fíli's opinion at least - was _not_ this long.

He wondered through the seemingly empty house, confusion growing more and more rapidly in his mind as he found no one. His mother was not at her normal post in the kitchen. Thorin was not situated by the fire side, slowly taking puffs from his pipe with a deep frown etched into his already serious features. And Kíli. Where the hell was everyone?

After checking the entire house, Fíli rounded the corner that separated the hall of bedrooms that extended down the back of the house a second time and entered into the large living room. Before stopping dead in his tracks,

_What? _

His mouth fell open as he stared in horror at the sight in front of him. A large tree erupted from the middle of the room, it's roots bulged under the floor boards, winding it's way across the floor and extending into all rooms of the house. How had he missed this? Never mind that, Fíli shook his head in disbelief, why was it there? He turned away, refusing to believe it's existence, rubbing his eyes quickly. However, when he turned back around, he wished he had not.

There was now more than just the one tree. They seemed to be growing there and then, and more rapidly than anything Fíli had ever seen. Around him trees broke through the floor boards, smashing through the roof of the small house. _What?_ The shadows of the branches fell and the entire room went dark.

Fumbling in front of him, Fíli realized he was on the ground though he could not remember how he had got there. There was nothing. He could see nothing. The darkness was thick. Fíli groped in front of him in an effort of finding something that he could grab onto, something that held some kind of familiarity in the suddenly alien environment.

''Don't...''

Fíli snapped his head up, freezing in his attempts to bring himself comfort.

''Do not...''

The voice croaked. A un-explainable coldness past over Fíli as he search around him for the source of the voice, the panic growing once again and tightening his chest into a knot.

''Do not speak.''

There was something familiar about that voice, Fíli thought. Something that turned his blood to ice.

''Never speak a word.''

Fíli could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

That was Kíli's voice. Though not the Kíli he knew.

He felt his heart as it thumped viciously against his chest as if to run itself from the fear that clouded him. His breathing was harsh but was suddenly drowned out by the sound of horse hooves filling the air. Stop. Just stop it.

He opened his mouth to speak, before the hand clamped down.

Fíli awoke with a gasp. It was still dark, however the coldness had left him and the warmth of the bed returned. He rolled over onto his back as he brought a shaky hand to his forehead, wiped the wetness away. He lay there in silence, taking in deep and regular breaths as he tried to think back over his dream.

No. He shook his head. Forget it. Forget it all.

* * *

When Fíli woke again, the sun was beaming through the open curtains and noise filled the air. He lay there for a while, just taking in the bliss of actually having the house filled with the usual yells from his mother, and back chat of Kíli with the occasional chip in of his uncle. The bliss of not having to get up to check that everything was alright. He could hear that it was.

After a few minutes, he realized the new pain in his back that protested the normally comfortable mattress. From what Kíli had said, he had been unconscious for at least three days before waking and had spent another two not able to move from the bed due to the thumping headache and then the dizziness that refused to let him stand upright. Rolling over, he threw his legs out of the cover of sheets and sat up. It felt good. Only getting up to go to the bathroom had not done him any favors. His legs felt stiff and shook as he lifted himself up and made his way around the edge, using the wooden frame of the bed for support.

Though thank Durin the headache had past, he thought. Only a little while ago he had been unable to lift his head from the pillow with out the thumping pain causing the room to spin and then the inevitable nausea.

He moved quickly and quietly over the wooden flooring to the door, turning the brass handle and entering into the hall way outside the bedroom of him and his brother's. Outside the sounds of conversation where much louder than they had been with in the room, and Fíli was rather impressed by the apparent soundproofing the thin walls held.

''Thorin, for Durin's sake, take his side why don't you-''

''Ah, get off my back woman!''

''Woman? _Woman_? Careful who you are talking to, mate. Your standing in _my_ kitchen, in _my_ house.''

''Your house? I paid for the blasted thing.''

''Oh, that's right. Play the hero. Just because I don't work anymore, you have to pretend that you are the center of this house hold just because you bring the money in. Well, just to let you know, so does my son, Thorin. Fíli works too, so if your going by that logic, it's half his. And he's not old enough to do that, so it goes to his guardian and that just so happens to be me - his mother.''

Fíli smiled to himself. It seemed that backing his youngest nephew up in the last argument had put Thorin in his sister's bad books and was now receiving the full force of Dis' wrath. Though Fíli had to admit it, his mother knew how to win an argument.

After standing and listening to the argument for a few minutes, Fíli turned the corner. He shivered, half expecting to see the monstrous tree that had haunted his dreams that night sticking out from the middle of the room. However, to his relief, the area was clear of woodland foliage and he let out the breath as he strode through the arched opening and into the kitchen, unable to hide the relieved grin that was covering his face.

''Thar amrun.'' (_good morning) _Fíli said, trying to ignore the way his uncle's blue eyes flickered over to him.

He had not missed the fate that his uncle had not come to see him since he had ran off to find something for Fíli's headache. It was like...no. Fíli mentally shook his head. His uncle would not avoid him just because apparently he was speaking Elvish. His stomach tightened into a painful knot as he watched his uncle turn away. It wasn't like he could help it, thought Fíli bitterly. He couldn't. He had tried to speak Western, Kíli had attempted to help him re-learn the language again last night however for a reason Fíli couldn't explain himself, the words just wouldn't form. It was like something refused to let him. Refused to let him speak at all unless it was in the language of the Elves.

Fíli swallowed. Maybe his uncle _was_ avoiding him. Thorin probably believed him to be a disgrace. Purposely betraying both his heritage and his kingdom. It was only a matter of time, thought Fíli with a lump growing in his throat, before his uncle announced that he was disowning him as his heir and Fíli would be left behind. No! He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Thorin leave him behind for anything.

Forget the crown, he thought to himself, he could care less about that but he knew that his uncle was planning the journey to reclaim Erebor and he wasn't going to be left. Both he and Kíli had stayed up countless nights talking about how they were going to convince their mother to let them go but now. A twinge of gilt flickered in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his brother. Kíli would not go with out him, but if Thorin refused to take someone who couldn't even speak to anyone in their mother tongue then he would end up dragging Kíli down with him.

''Would you like anything to eat, dear?'' Dís asked, bringing Fíli back to reality.

''Neh, diol llie.'' (_No thanks) _He shook his head slowly , remembering to use his body language to help covey what he was saying.

His thoughts did not say for long though, as he sat down on the wooden chair at the large oak table, accepting the hot mug that his mother offered him. Placing both hands around the tea, his mind traveled to one of his uncle's acquaintances as he suddenly felt a connection with the last person he ever thought he would.

He and his brother had met the older Dwarf only once, in the small toy shop that belonged to one of the two boys favourite Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, Bofur. Bofur's cousin was along the same lines of absolutely terrifying as Dwalin, however as they saw Dwalin far more often than they ever seen the toy shop owners cousin, he was probably even higher. Or at least he had been.

Bifur was - if Fíli remembered correctly - not a member of Durin's folk or had any real connection to his family. They had seen him that one time when visiting Bofur as their uncle treated them to a one of Bofur's fantastic collection of self carved toys. However, the two small Dwarflings had been overly fascinated in the large axe sticking out of the left side of the cousin's skull.

_''It's an Orc axe, laddie,'' Bofur had explained when Fíli had asked, trying his hardest not to stare - though it was mostly in wonder and admiration that the old Dwarf still carried on with such a thing sticking out of his head. _

_''Is that why he can't talk?'' _

_''Aye, though he can talk. It's just not how you or I do. He has his own little way, and no one holds it against him.'' The toy maker beamed, re-positioning the large hat that sat on top of his head. _

_''How do you know what he is say?'' _

_''I'll let you into a secret,'' Bofur said, leaning in and blocking the side of his mouth from Bifur's view - who sat a little way away on the floor, carefully constructing a small sculpture of a red dragon out of bits of old and unused wood. ''Sometimes,'' Bofur continued in a hushed tone. ''I don't have a bloody clue what he's piping on about.'' He laughed, making Fíli giggle along with him. ''But, it's not the point now is it?'' Fíli shook his head, his eyes wide in wonder. ''I try and understand as much as I can. And he try's his hardest to make me understand.'' _

_''Do you not get annoyed when he says stuff that you don't know?'' _

_''No,'' Bofur grinned. ''I find it fascinating, and I know that that's who he is. You don't get annoyed with someone when their just being themselves.''_

''Fíli! Your up.'' Kíli's face suddenly appeared in front of Fíli's view and a large grin broke out on his brother's face.

''Avavaen.'' (_yes_) Fíli said as he was brought back into reality by another member of his family, laughing at his brother's sudden excitement.

''Still speaking Elvish, I see.'' Though Kíli shrugged and moved his chair closer to his brother, leaning over the table and lowering his voice. ''I was thinking, maybe we should go out today? Just down to the market but, it would be great. I mean you haven't been outside in what, five days? I'm sure Ma will want something, so?'' Kíli looked up at his brother, his dark, brown eyes large and rounded. Fíli shrugged. Why not, five days shut up inside was rather tiresome and he longed for the wind on his face. He chuckled lightly at himself, Durin sake, if he was like this after only five days.

''Ary!'' (_great_) He said, grinning and nodding to his brother.

''That's settled then,'' Kíli beamed, his eyes flickering over to their mother's back. ''I think it's your turn to win her over.''

* * *

The wind itself was warm and gentle as the two brothers made their way down the hill from their family home and in to the village. The sun shone down from behind a vast carpet of clouds however the breeze blew at regular intervals that made the heat from the sun a little more tolerable. The walk was not too steep however the little wooden and cobble stone house in which they lived stood above the ground a little way from the main village, closer to the woodland that surrounded the area so the walk took longer than some Dwarves had to take.

It had taken rather a lot of convincing from Kíli's part to allow their mother to let them go - Fíli being a little less than useless as he stood spouting out Elvish that the rest of the family had to only assume was something about_ 'how unfair it was of her not to let them go.'_ But here they were, making their way down with a list and explicit instructions on how long they were permitted to be out for and to not take it too hard.

''It looks busy today.'' Kíli said, looking down at the small, ant like figures that walked between the stalls of the market.

''_It's fine.'' _Kíli translated from his brothers quick sign and he followed him as the made the last stretch to the village.

It was busy. Each stall was alive with noise as the owners yelled at potential customers about the quality of their goods, all aiming to be louder than the one next to them. Dwarrowdam's pushed past, dragging small screaming children behind or struggled with bags of freshly bought dinner supplies. It was much louder than the previous silence of the brother's family home a few days ago and Fíli loved it.

''Fíli, look here.'' Kíli said, tugging lightly at the sleeve of Fíli's tunic and pointing to the weapons stand. It had, of course, always been the two brothers favourite stand. Always run by the same, friendly face both Fíli and Kíli had returned often to view what new additions the store had to offer and of course if they could afford any of it.

'' 'Aven't seen you two 'ere for a long time.'' The elder Dwarven owner smiled across the table covered in hand crafted knife handles and arrow heads. ''Been keepin' out of trouble, I suppose.'' Kíli smiled up at him.

''Aye, of course.'' Kíli answered.

''Both been well?'' Fíli nodded, giving the clerk a small smile but refusing to open his mouth.

''What's wrong with you, lad? You've never been one to be quiet, cat got your tongue there, young Master Fíli?'' Fíli blushed a deep shade of red, turning away as he pretended something else had caught his eye on the opposite stall. ''Fíli?'' Fíli turned back around, what he hoped to be a questioning look on his face and he nodded. ''You-''

''He had a bit of a fall the other day.'' Kíli piped in. ''He's still just getting his bearings.''

''Turned 'im mute did it?'' The grey Dwarf asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

''Well. No, I mean yes.'' It was Kíli's turn to blush now as he silently kicked himself for ever walking over to someone they knew. People would find out that Fíli was speaking Elvish. Elves - any Elves - were pretty much a taboo topic of conversation among the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, many of them being old enough to remember when the Elves of Mirkwood abandoned the Lonely Mountain, refusing to aid them in the devastation the Dragon had caused them. And those who were not old enough to remember, had of course heard the stories.

''So...?'' The merchant prompted. ''Which is it? Yes? or no?''

However at that moment the sound of Dwarflings laughing filled the air and before Kíli could answer the merchant,

''Aiya!'' (_oh)_ Fíli staggered back at two small Dwarlings collided with him, causing him to loose his balance. ''Tanya awra!'' (_that hurt!_) The two young Dwarves froze, staring up at Fíli in shock at the alien language coming from the Dwarf's mouth.

''Sorry.'' One mumbled, looking anywhere but at Fíli, before his mother appeared, scooping him up and glaring suspiciously at the blond. She grabbed the other's hand, turning away, her nostrils flared in disgust as if a bad smell had filled the busy market place. Fíli blinked after her, not realizing the problem until Kíli grabbed his elbow and steered him away from the crowded street.

''Did you hear that?''

''Ugh, that was Elvish alright.''

''I think that's more proof than I ever need. I knew that mother of their's was hiding something all these years.'

''Aye, I always thought her youngest looked Elven, from the moment I set eyes on the child.''

''Too tall and thin to be complete Dwarf.''

''And I mean, blond really!''

''How many blond Dwarves have you seen in your time?''

''Think's cause she's royalty she can sleep around with whoever!''

''And she _said_ she was devastated when that husband of her's died.''

''Ha, pretty good actress I say.''

''Aye, he probably found out the two boy's ain't his and left her.''

''I would have done.''

''As soon as I saw the first one, I would have left.''

''Aye, you don't have to a genius to realize that the chances you were the father were slim.''

''I don't want some half Elven bastard on the throne of Erebor.''

''To think! I used to let mine play with those two.''

''That poor Ori boy still does.''

''And little Gimili.''

''Ah, I let that 'so called prince' look after my son while I went to the market!''

Kíli closed his eyes and swallowed the sudden burning in his throat. How could they? They knew they could still hear them. Them and their stupid accusations. They disgusted him.

''Amin hiraetha.'' _(I'm sorry) _Fíli mumbled, blinking back the wetness that suddenly appeared in his eyes. His vision blurred as he began to wish more than anything that he couldn't understand the common tongue. '_I don't want some half Elven bastard on the throne of Erebor.' _Self-hatred filled his stomach as he turned his head to still see the whispering group of Dwarrowdams huddling together, though his brother's hand stayed firmly on his back, pushing him gently forward.

''Don't.'' Kíli said through gritted teeth. Don't give them the satisfaction of them knowing they've gotten to us. ''It's fine. Lets...Let's just go home.'' Kíli suggested, sighing.

It wasn't fine Kíli. It was anything but fine.

Fíli knew it took all of his brother's strength to not just turn around and walk right back up to the women, but to be honest with himself though Fíli, himself, didn't have the heart. '_Half Elven bastard.'_ That's what people thought. A half Elven was suddenly exhausted. _  
_

All he wanted to do now was just go home.

* * *

**A/N: here have some drama *throws drama on the table and runs back into the shadows but not before pushing both Fíli and Kíli out into the open where they look at you with large eyes and flutter their amazingly long, beautiful eyelashes * Please review c: **


	5. Chapter V - Hate

**Chapter V - Hate**

Silence was the only thing between the two brothers as they made their slow way back up the hill to their home.

_As soon as I saw the first one, I would have left. Half Elven bastard. I would have left. Should have left._

Fíli shivered. Thorin would be sure to catch wind of this. That further disgrace he had made of himself down in the market. How everyone turned away from him for something that he tried his hardest to fight against. It was now inevitable that his uncle would also turn from him, if not his mother as well. She was now the subject of hate filled rumours which would be bound to have some lasting effect. And then if Kíli followed.

Fíli gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and constantly fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. That damn headache had returned, he thought bitterly.

Kíli glanced over at his brother. It physically terrified him how angry he was at those women. How could they do such a thing? The only reason he hadn't turned back around was his brother...he looked completely defeated. And that hurt him more than anything the Dwarrowdam's could have ever said.

He knew it was all lies - none of them knew what they were talking about. Though of course it was natural for them to wonder why his brother was speaking Elvish, Kíli thought trying to find some reason for their behaviour. No. He mentally shook his head. Don't find any excuses for them Kíli, he told himself. They didn't deserve any kind of excuse.

They walked the entire way home without speaking a word, each locked up in their own minds as thoughts of what the women had said and the consequences floated around their heads. It took them longer than it had to get down to the market but neither seemed to notice. Even as they approached the house, the faraway look that both had meant that neither saw the approaching building or their mother coming out to greet them.

''They didn't pick up anything that I asked for.'' She sighed, rolling her eyes. Though Dís appeared from the house with a look of annoyance carved into her features, she was secretly relieved that her two sons had returned home unhurt. However the annoyance was soon dropped to be replaced by panic.

Unhurt wasn't the look her two sons were giving her. Although neither was limping up the hill, or being dragged up by the other unconscious ... but the word unhurt wasn't the phrase that she could use.

''Fíli! Kíli!'' Both brothers turned their gaze up to see their mother running from the house, wiping her hands on the apron permanently tied around her waist.

No.

Fíli froze, eyes widening as he stared at his approaching mother. She couldn't find out. Even just the thought of his Ma finding out what _they_ had been saying was - Fíli gritted his teeth again, flaring his nostrils in an attempt to stop the tears. Mama.

''Kíli , what happened?'' Dis said, staring up at her youngest - and the first to appear by her side . She brushed a gentle hand down the stubble on his cheek, her concern growing each second that her son refused to meet her gaze. She looked over Kíli 's shoulder, her eyebrows lowering as she watched her eldest stand frozen to the spot. ''Tell me what happened.''

Kíli turned to look at his brother. The words 't_hink's cause she's royalty she can sleep around with whoever'_crossed Kíli 's mind and he swallowed. Defeated, he reminded himself. Yes. Fíli looked nothing less. This had to be sorted. Their mother would know what to do with him.

The blond took in a deep breath before stepping forward. He walked slowly up to his mother who let go of Kíli to stare at the approaching Dwarf.

''Fíli -''

''Amin hiraetha, Atara.'' _(I'm sorry, Mama)_

''What happened?''

* * *

''What in the _blazes_ has been going on here?''

After returning home, Kíli had brushed their mother inside and enlightened her about the whole situation down at the market place. Though it was clear that Dís had been horrified - surprisingly to Fíli at least - she was more angry at her 'so called friends' who's true colours had finally been shown to her. He decided to keep all thoughts of her turning away from him to himself as thankfully it seemed she - at least - thought it more the Darrowdam's fault than Fíli 's.

Though Fíli knew that deep down Dís was not the problem. It was Thorin that made Fíli 's heart quicken and for once, he _could_ wait till his uncle walked through the door.

So when the front door swung open and the sound of Thorin's heavy work boots filled the still air, Fíli could help but jumped up in sudden fear, his heart increasing in speed in the second.

''Dís!'' Thorin stormed through past where Kíli sat in front of the fire, and into the kitchen. ''Dís!'' His sister appeared at the arched doorway into the kitchen, one arm on her hip, the other on the heavy oak door and the same stern look on her face she had given her brother so many times before.

Fíli tiptoed from the bedroom and pressed his back against the cool, painted wall as he saw his brother lean up on their uncle's chair, him too obviously searching to eavesdrop on the conversation at a safe distance. The blond kept his mouth tightly shut, refusing to let his brother or any other member of the family know that he was there while his uncle released the anger that had obviously been bubbling inside of him.

''Dís?''

''Yes?''

''Have you heard?'' He asked, throwing up an arm in disbelief.

''Thorin-''

''No Dís! Have you heard the vile, repulsive things people have been saying? People having been physically coming up to me in the forge and told me that they refuse to have Fíli as my heir. They said you-'' He gritted his teeth, turning his head as he stopped himself. ''Dís...''

''Thorin?''

''The people-''

''Who gives a _damn_ what the people think Thorin? Since when did you? How dare you. How dare you come in here and start having a go at me with all that _'the people think_'! Thorin, I don't give a damn what people think. They don't know what they're talking about. Let them talk. It's obviously the only thing their good at. But you know what,''

''Dís I-''

''Don't _'Dís'_ me in that tone, Thorin Oakenshield. You didn't see my sons when they came home. Heartless bastards. Their only children. Those women stand down there, all high and mighty and think they know everything. They have no idea what's going on,''

''Neither do we! We have as little idea as they do. Durin's beard, the boy barely knows what's going on.'' Thorin gave out a small, humourless laugh, turning from her and running a hand through his already messy hair. ''For Durin's sake, we don't even know what he's saying!''

''He's still my son! It doesn't stop him being my son.''

Silence fell upon the kitchen for a few minutes. The two brothers, unaware that the other was there, both held their breath.

''You don't get angry at someone for just being themselves, Thorin.'' Dís whispered, fighting tears as she directed her anger at her brother.

''But that isn't him. He isn't being himself.''

''We were told it wouldn't be permanent. He should be cured by now. I thought it was just the headache making him confused.'' She bit her lip as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

''It's those Elves and their bloody black magic.'' Thorin shook his head, bringing a shaky hand over his face.

''Thorin it's something wrong with his_ mind._'' A hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to cover the sudden sob that broke free.

''He went out and I knew. I told you. _'It'll be dark soon' _I said. 'He_'ll get himself hurt' _but you let him go. Dís, you let him go and check those _bloody _traps.'' He pointed a finger at this sister, clutching onto the wooden seating to steady himself. ''Firewood, we don't even need firewood.''

''So it's my fault?''

''Dís I never meant-'' Thorin's hand dropped as he realized what he had accused his sister of.

''You implied it.'' She hissed, her eyes wide in horror. Her lip curled upwards as a wave of tears fell from her eyes and washed her cheeks.

''Dís he can't...'' And with that the conversation muffled as Thorin closed the door to the kitchen.

Fíli stumbled backwards, his breath quick as his heart thumped painfully against his chest. Here it comes, he thought. The hatred. The disappointment. The rejection.

_' I would have left.'_

He had caused this. Him and his stupid badger traps. He didn't want to speak Elvish as much as they didn't want him too. It wasn't his mother's fault. If only he could remember what had happened. Who it had been. Then maybe...just maybe he could find a way to get back from this. Maybe he could find a way to make everything how it should be. How it was.

Right.

* * *

The sun was still rising when Kíli awoke. Blushing at the fact that he must have fallen asleep on the couch after his mother and uncle's argument, he got up. Regretting his own carelessness as his back protested his every move, the brunet tried folding the blanket that had been draped over his shoulders. However several failed attempts later resulted in him just throwing it back down in a crumbled heap on the couch. Sighing and giving a well-deserved glare at the sheet, he tiptoed back through the quiet house and into the shared bedroom of him and his brother.

Fíli 's bed was empty.

Where in the world? Kíli turned on his heel, his brow lowering in confusion. He was sure he hadn't walked past his brother. So where was he?

The kitchen door had been left ajar but seeing no blond Dwarf in there, Kíli walked over to the front window and parted the curtains slightly to see if Fíli was just getting some fresh air or something. No blond there either.

''Fíli ...?'' He whispered, though to be honest with himself, he knew there would be no answer.

''Ma?'' Kíli said, raising his voice as he called. ''Ma?'' He knocked on his mother's bedroom door, hearing only a muffled 'hmm' in reply. Least she was awake, Kíli thought. It usually took a lot more to wake their mother while she slept. But this was far more important than his mother's lie-in,

''Ma, Fíli 's gone.''

* * *

**A/N: Ah please forgive me for the relatively short chapter (and the cliffhanger?) , this was definitely the hardest to write so far! for being one of the shortest and mostly dialogue- ha! go figure! **

**Anyway, I'm going away for a week tomorrow, down to the wonderful Wales to visit my sister at uni so I will not be able to update until I return (please stick with me c:' It means a lot!) **

**So, thank you again *looks over to the left and raise an expecting eyebrow to Fíli and Kíli, who both grin at you and bow in sync* **

**''Thank you!'' **


	6. Chapter VI - Disappeared

**Chapter VI - Disappeared**

''Ma, Fíli's gone.''

''What?'' Kíli heard the bed covers being thrown off and quick footsteps as his mother bolted to the entrance. The heavy, wooden door was flung open, revealing his mother's panic ridden face. ''What are you saying?'' She asked, her breath visibly quickening as she hung on the door frame.

''Fíli is gone. He's not in the house Ma. I don't know where he is.''

''Thorin!'' Dís pushed past her son and darted down the corridor, her bed messed hair flying behind her in a thick braid. ''Fíli? Fíli!'' Kíli frowned before following her quickly as she opened the door to her son's bedroom, finding only the emptiness that Kíli had, before back tracking and heading for her brother's bed chambers.

''Thorin! Get up.''

It was clear to Kíli that his mother had suddenly forgotten all sour moods towards her sibling after the argument and this was replaced by the panic and sudden need to find her eldest son safe again. A good sign that the two still knew what was important, Kíli thought to himself. His gaze was turned upwards as the door in front of them opened slowly - a rather grumpy faced Thorin glaring back.

''Yes?'' He asked, an obvious annoyed wave in his voice as he forced it steady.

''Fíli's gone.'' There was a silence that followed, that was only broken by the harsh breathing of Dís before Thorin opened his mouth. All anger suddenly dropping from his face as the fear took over,

''...Oh Mahal''

* * *

Fíli had to admit it. The market looked completely different at night than it had done in the day time. The streets were deserted except for the occasional pub goer and even then they would take little notice of Fíli. However when they did they would either choose one of the two obvious options - laughing loudly and pointing as hate filled comments were shouted from a safe distance - or the more menacing approach - the looks, the whispering of foul things that Fíli could only guess what they were. Not that he wanted to guess. He just could stop himself from wondering what they were saying about him.

The blond shuddered as a drunken; aging Dwarf hurled another abusive comment his way. Trying his best to ignore them, he plodded on through the stree, all the while keeping his eyes wide in search for his destination.

The market it's self-looked empty. Even though the stand tables had been left from the stalls that usually stood there; all stock and lively sellers had vanished causing the scene before the blond to resemble more of a ghost town than somewhere he had been used to seeing with so much life. However, he did not try and kid himself...he was thanking Durin it was quiet.

Every new comment made him wish even more that he had been blessed with some kind of invisibility skills; however he wasn't so childish to believe that his wish was possible. So he chose to concentrate more on darting through the empty market without too many people recognizing him. But more importantly he concentrated on finding the pub he was in search for.

To his pleasant surprise it took him a much shorter time to find his destination than he had expected. The lively yelling and booming laughter emanating from the building made it near impossible to miss. However the obvious busyness of the pub made Fíli grown loudly. It would be much harder for him to find them in a busy room. And - of course- the chance of him being recognized was almost inevitable.

Stepping forward, the blond took a deep, steadying breath and placed a hand on the door.

''Oi, traitor!''

Fíli's head turned , confusion covering his features as his brow lowered. Traitor? Was that aimed at him?

A larger Dwarf appeared in view, walking down the otherwise empty street with three other - from what Fíli assumed were slightly drunken Dwarves following in close pursuit.

''Wouldn't go in there if I were you.'' The main sneered. ''But why I would ever want to be you in the first place, I don't know.'' The rest of his company let out a snort of laughter at the apparent 'joke' made by their leader.

''I don't think your welcome in there.''

''In a matter of fact. You or your traitor family are advised to go nowhere for a while. If they value their face that is.'' Another smaller Dwarf jeered and taking a step forward.

''That's why your here, Elf boy, isn't that right? Come to do what's right and claim your punishment.''

_Punishment?_Fíli looked over in horror at the approaching Dwarves who stood surrounding him, baring their teeth and cracking their knuckles menacingly. The blond dropped his hand from the door of the pub and turned to them.

''I mean wow.'' The main Dwarf started again. ''Speaking Elvish in public. Really? You couldn't have made it more obvious if you'd pranced around holding a bow and arrow showing us your pointed ears.''

''Na, he ain't got no bow. That's 'is brother.''

''That was my son you spoke too.'' The third Dwarf spoke up, stepping forward towards Fíli. ''That was my son you poisoned with your words!'' The Dwarf took several monstrous steps - which to Fíli seemed more like full-fledged leaps - towards the blond. He brought out a hand, clasping it around Fíli's neck and rammed the prince against the stone throw wall, digging his finger nails into Fíli's flesh.

''Don't even think about speaking. You...you...how dare you even speak to my son? I'll make you wish you hadn't. I'll make you wish you had never opened your dirty, little mouth and uttered your first word as a babe. I'll - I'll take your filthy Elven tongue and -''

''Híeon. Enough. He's not worth your time.''

The third Dwarf stood, his hand unmoved from Fíli's neck, breathing heavily and glaring before his hand dropped and turned away. However not a moment later the hand returned at full speed, smashing against Fíli's cheek with a sickening smash and such strength that it pushed the blond to the ground in a heap, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him.

_''I told you not to speak.'' A hand was over his mouth. Pressing hard and a voice now right against Fíli's ear. ''Did I not?'' A warm breath hissed onto his neck. Fíli nodded, trying his hardest to keep the small whimper from escaping as the claws pressed into his cheek, drawing several drops of blood to roll down the cheek._

_Trying to calm himself to take a deep breath, Fíli stilled in the arms of his captor and closed his eyes. Think of Kíli, he told himself. Kíli._

_A violent shake caused him to open his eyes and return from the dream of relaxing himself. ''Stay.'' The hiss sent a shiver down Fíli's spine and he struggled against the hand, resisting the urge to lick it away as he always did when he brother decided to throw a hand over his mouth. ''Filthy Dwarf. Only good you are is to - ''_

Fíli let out a shaking breath, finding himself on the floor and clutching to the stone flooring in front of him. Semi relieved to find the large Dwarf back in front of him. It was better than what ever had been around his mouth, he could tell that much.

''You make me sick.'' Híeon hissed, taking another deep breath that causing his nostrils to flare.

''Come Híe.'' The group called, now moving past the crumpled Dwarf and into the pub. Híeon glared down at Fíli before he spat on the ground next to him, walking on after the group muttering something to himself.

Fíli gasped, raising a hand to his cheek that increased in redness with the pain. _How dare he even speak?_ This was definite proof of how much he had disgraced his family, Erebor and Durin himself. I'm so sorry Thorin, he gasped as he removed his hand from the cheek and stared down at the sticky, red lining his figures now held. It was obvious now that Híeon hadn't just slapped him, but slashed him with a pocket knife while he did. Fíli ran a hand through his hair, smearing blood into his blond locks as he staggered up onto his feet.

He swallowed. He had been planning on going to the pub...he knew they would be in there. He needed to talk to them. Both of them. He needed to.

Fíli strode over to the pub door, placing a bloodied hand on the door and taking a shaky breath. He _needed_ to talk to them. This had gotten _way_ out of hand. He needed help. Taking another deep breath, he pushed on the door...

* * *

''Well? Where would he go?'' Thorin asked, throwing his arms in the air.

Even though it was obvious he was trying to stay angry at his sister, Kíli could tell that his uncle's worry for his eldest nephew was taking over all control of Thorin's emotions. The anger of 'apparently' losing the argument disappeared more each second, to be replaced by the growing fear for Fíli's safety. Another positive sign, thought Kíli. Though the thought of his brother missing kept his face straight and his head focused of finding Fíli, the brunet couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction filling his chest as he thought of his uncle's worry. It should him that even though Thorin pretended he cared what the people said, or was disappointed - or betrayed even - that Fíli was speaking the language of their enemies, Thorin's love for his nephew was greater than any of these. If he didn't care about Fíli as an heir, he would still as an nephew. Positive, Kíli repeated to himself.

''I have no idea.'' Kíli shook his head. He really had no idea where his brother would have gone, he answered silently to his uncle's searching glare. He just hoped Fíli hadn't been stupid enough to go somewhere busy. Word must had travelled of Fíli's little one man show down at the market earlier the day before. Thorin had said that people had '_physically come up to him'_and the brunet was adamant that 'people' didn't just mean three or four slightly angered Darrowdams.

''Where would he have gone?'' Dis started before Thorin loudly moaned.

''Come on already. Let's just go. We'll split up, get Balin and Dwalin. We'll find him.'' He said, running a hand through his hair. Images of finding Fíli in a worse state than he had when he 'fell from his horse' filled Thorin's mind.

_''Thorin!''_

_Thorin's head snapped up as he heard his name being yelled by a familiar voice outside the house. Maybe it was news. Fíli had gone out hours ago, claiming they needed firewood however the whole family knew it was just an excuse to go and check his traps. Something about catching a badger or something the lad had been going on about all night. But...it didn't take that long to collect wood and check a couple of traps. Fíli was the sensible one, he would have come back before the woods got so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of him. Unless. Unless he couldn't come back._

_So this was the reason why he - though mostly influenced by his worried youngest nephew and panic ridden sister - had collected together a search party in order to go and look for the blond. However, after drawing the short straw, Thorin and Óin - in case Fíli returned injured - had been told to stay in the house and await Fíli's return there._

_''Thorin!''_

_The impatient Dwarf through down his pipe at the repeat of his name and got up from his arm chair. Taking three large strides, he had already reached the door and was in the process of flinging it open. The large Dwalin strode up the path to Thorin, his muscular arms carrying the body of a young...blond...Dwarf. Thorin shook his head. Fíli was completely limp, his head dangling loosely as the tattooed Dwarf took huge steps, panic clear on his face even through the darkness of the night._

_Thorin rushed forward, his heart beat quickening dramatically with each step he took closer to his limp nephew._

_''Durin's -''_

_''He's breathing.'' Dwalin cut in, causing Thorin to let out a large breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding. However continue to stare in fear at his nephew's body. It was then that he saw the blood._

_It wasn't a lot. It wasn't gushing from a wound to the lad's side, nor was he coughing it up or missing a leg. But it was still blood. A red glue stuck the boy's blond locks together in tight knots and loose braid strands to his face. Though from what Thorin could see from the distance and the light in which he stood, it was much worse on the bottom, left side of Fíli's head. There the dark shadow of the blood was thick and shone wetness in the little light that travelled from the house._

_''What happened?'' Thorin asked as he reached his friend's side._

_''Dunno.'' Dwalin answered simply. ''Found the lad out cold in a clearin' in the forest. Pony was gone - you said he went with one- but there were traces so I assume he fell and hit his head. He's okay, Thorin. He's home.'' Thorin let out another sigh of relief, shaking away all images of Fíli being killed by Orc's or ripped to shreds by Wargs behind to be replaced by him lying peacefully out cold after running into a low hanging branch or something._

_He placed a large hand on his nephew's forehead, gently stroking a blond strand out of Fíli's face. It just looked like he was sleeping. Like all those countless times he had returned late from the forge or a meeting with another Dwarf colony and had almost tripped over his two sleeping nephews as they lay sleeping on the door step, apparently waiting for his return._

_''Óin!''_

_Put the tea leaves in the pot._  
_Boil the water._  
_Pour the boiling water into the cup and through the leaves._  
_Remove the leaves and add the milk and a single spoon of sugar._  
_Stir._

_Put the tea leaves in the pot._  
_Pour the boiling water into the cup and through the leaves._  
_Remove the leaves and add the milk, no sugar this time._  
_Stir._

_Put the tea leaves in the pot._  
_Pour the boiling water into the cup and through the leaves._  
_Remove the leaves and add the milk, again a single spoon of sugar. Then add another half a spoon._  
_Stir._

_Thorin's hand worked like clockwork as he stirred the tea. Óin was in with Fíli and tending to the boy's wounds. Dwalin had gone back out to find the rest of the search party so they would know that Fíli was safe and could return home to their own families. Thorin. Thorin had decided to busy his mind by focusing on making tea. Though, as he looked down at the several mugs of burning hot tea, he realized he probably should have_focused _slightly more. He had definitely made more than the number in the search party. Counting the mugs again, he realized what he had done. He had made Fíli a cup. Biting his lip, he decided to go and check with Óin to see if the freshly made cup would be a complete waste or if his eldest nephew had come around._

_He finished stirring the last of the tea, and turned on his heel . Marching over to the bedroom that his two nephew's shared, he knocked lightly on the wooden door._

_''Come on in Thorin.'' A soft voice sounded from within the room. Thorin turned the handle and entered._

_He hadn't really prepared himself for what was awaiting him behind the oak door. Fíli lay in the middle of his bed, pale skinned and his blond hair coated in dried blood. Óin sat on the side of the single bed, gently applying some kind of salve on the underside of Fíli's head. Though the worst thing for Thorin was not the blood. Nor the limp body lying on the bed. But it was his nephew's eyes._

_They were wide. Unseeing. The normally blue orbs that shone with life were dimmed, an almost stormy grey in the flickering light of the fire. They were not closed as Thorin guess he had expected. He hadn't even noticed them being open while Dwalin carried him in by now...the fear in them...maybe he hadn't be knocked of his horse by a branch...a branch couldn't strike that much fear into anybody._

''We're wasting time!''

It was Kíli's voice that brought Thorin out of his stupor and back into reality. The brunet stood a few steps from where he had and was in the process of pulling on his coat and securing his quiver of arrows on his back, a scowl clear on his face. Dís moved behind the couch, placing a supporting hand on her son's shoulder.

''Kíli, maybe the quiver isn't the best idea.'' She said with a sad look in her brown eyes. Seeing the flinch his sister gave as Kíli lowered his eyebrows menacingly, Thorin took a step forward.

''I agree with your mother.'' Kíli turned his attention to his uncle, his expression unchanging.

''But-''

''Kíli. I'm not stopping you arming yourself - in fact I'd advise it- but a quiver and bow is asking for trouble at the moment.'' Kíli paused for a moment, staring at his uncle, his eyes dark and motivated. Before he dropped his gaze and shrugged the quiver off his shoulder, arrows clattering as they made contact with the wooden flooring of the living room.

''Take a knight or a -'' Thorin started, giving his youngest nephew a weak smile.

''Fine. I'll take the bloody knife but only because I want to find Fíli. I don't give a damn about anyone else.''

* * *

It was almost unbearable how quiet the room went once Fíli entered. He cringed, swallowing as several Dwarves - including Híeon - stood.

''I thought we said not to come in here.''

''Brave little Elf boy thinks he can take us on.''

''What's 'mistake' in Elvish, traitor?''

''Aw little, blond Elf lost his bow and arrow?''

''That's his brother. See runs in the family.''

''Look he's already bleeding. Not so immortal now are we?''

''Get out of my pub.''

''Amin ant-'' (_I need-)_

The pub erupted. Boos and shouts suddenly sounded around Fíli, people instantly surrounding him at all angles as the air was filled with angry shouts.

''Get out of my pub Elf!'' The bartender crossed the room ,pushing through the bodies of Dwarves and grabbed Fíli by the shirt. ''Get out before I throw you out.'' He hissed, lifting the blond up off the ground as Fíli grasped around the barman's hands, gasping as he struggled to breath.

''Bofur! Bofur tua.'' (_help)_

Fíli wrestled the bartender weakly, fighting to be heard of the shouts and yells of anger erupting in the room he knew the two Dwarves he needed were in. ''Bofu-'' A hand wrapped itself around his throat and squeezed against his windpipe, cutting off and kind of noise coming from his mouth.

''Do not speak.''

The memory of his nightmare crossed Fíli's mind. The sound of Kíli's voice telling him the same thing. To not speak. To never speak a word.

''Get out.'' Fíli stared at the barman blankly.

''Bye Elf boy.''

''Filth!'' Fíli's eyes widened as he remembered where he was. Then he remembered the growing pressure that restricted his breathing. The hand. The pressure suddenly realeased, causing Fíli to drop back onto the ground, his legs crumbling under the weight of his body.

''Ah you hurt the little Elf boy.'' One voice yelled from the back of the pub as laughter erupted again.

''His Elven legs ain't strong enough to even hold himself up off the floor.''

''Useless traitor.''

''Just get him out of my pub.''

Next thing Fíli knew he was once again surrounded. His voice was hoarse from shouting for them to stop and begging Bofur and the toy-maker's cousin to come to his aid. And the floor was anything but comfortable.

Fíli gasped as a foot connected with his stomach. The wind once again being knocked out of him. The blond hunched over, gasping for breaths.

''Get out!''

He rolled over, grasping at the floor boards with his finger nails as he attempted to drag himself to the door, giving up on asking for help as a bad job.

''Go!''

''Amin naa...'' (_I am...)_Fíli chocked out a reply but instantly wished he had kept quiet as once again shouts sounded around him without hesitation. He was next to the door now, groping around in front of himself as he tried to find a way to open the large door. He let out a small whimper as another boot collided with his stomach but it was then he heard it,

''Excuse us. Let us through. For Durin's sake move. Let us see the lad.'' Fíli was grabbed by his shoulders and pulled up onto his fee, moaning as pain stabbed through his stomach causing him to hunch over slightly. Then the hand was back. Though this time it was not around his throat but on his back, pushing him forward. ''Move.'' A familiar voice whispered close to his head. Fíli gave a small nod and allowed himself to be pushed along and out of the pub door as shouts of,

''Elven bastard!''

''Yeah run away,''

''It's the only thing your good for.''

''Lad- Laddie.''

Fíli blinked up at the figure in front of him, suddenly aware of the light change. The familiar large hat, thick braids that turned upwards as if they were attracted by the sun itself and the tell-tale light eyes of the toy-maker.

''Bo-'' Fíli coughed, taking in a deep breath that turned into a wheeze due to the violations caused to both his windpipe and now his stomach.

''Easy there laddie. It's just us. Though Bifur ain't with us tonight - just Bombur 'n' I.'' Fíli looked up though unable to return the weak smile Bofur gave him in the darkness. He rested his back on the put wall, bending his head down and wrapping an arm around his stomach - the other on his thigh as he lent over, breathing heavily.

''You're a mess.'' Fíli heard the other voice comment. Once again this voice was a familiar one. One of the sounds of his childhood - and not the way that Balin or Dwalin were. Bombur had run the best bakery in town, meaning Fíli and Kíli would often ask their uncle or mother if they would be allowed to get a drop stone cake or - Bombur's finest - Dragon cakes that were similar to ginger bread to get their fiery taste. Fíli remembered clearly the amount of times Thorin had bribed one of his two nephews - or sometimes both- into not crying or not telling their mother that they had been injured in his care by promising them any cake they wanted from Bombur's wide collection.

''Talk about gettin' yourself in trouble.''

''Aye, we should probably move away from here.''

''Can you walk?'' Bofur's face appeared next to Fíli then, his voice low with concern but his constant smile still on his lips. The blond took a deep breath and nodded, lifting himself off the wall. He took a step forward, trying to ignore the fear that shook his legs. He was safe now, he told himself. Bofur and Bombur had rescued him and he was going with them. They would be able to help him.

At least...he hoped they could...

* * *

**A/N: I am back! Here have a long chapter, sorry for the long wait. But I am now back and shall hopefully be able to write and update regularly again. Once again, have some drama - I'm sorry, Fíli didn't really fight back this chapter but hopefully he will soon :c Anyway, Bofur and Bombur are new characters for me as I've never written about any of them before but hopefully I have done an okay job so far - if you have any tips or any headcanons about them or whatever I would love to hear them as they shall be included quite a lot in the next chapter! **

**But for now, please enjoy this chapter (hopefully they will all start being this long from now on but I won't promise anything XD ) But thank you! **

***turns to Fíli and Kíli, waving a hand and shaking my head.* **

**''You know the drill guys.'' **

***they both widen their stunning eyes that glitter in the light of your screen***

**''Please review! Thank you for reading!'' **


	7. Chapter VII - Conversations

**Chapter VII - Conversations**

It didn't take long for the three Dwarves to leave the main street of the market place and reach the house at which Bofur and Bombur were living in. Luckily, thought Fíli , they didn't encounter any other person while they made their way- apart from a small group of men who took little interest in the Dwarfs as they past.

Arriving at the doorstep, Fíli saw clearly that there was obviously someone else in the house as light flooded out of windows with un-drawn curtains, making all movement from within the building in perfect view of any passer-by. It was a slightly bigger place than Fíli and his family live - however that was only because Thorin had chosen to live off set from the village where the buildings where smaller anyway. And it certainly wasn't because his uncle couldn't afford it. There seemed to be no reason why the family didn't live in the village, it just had always been like that.

''Here we are.'' Bofur said, smiling widely as he opened the front door to the house and waved a hand for Fíli to enter. The hall way was smaller than Fíli had imagined it to be - and to be honest with himself, the blond had no idea how Bombur managed to get down it at all. It was cluttered, unlike Balin's, and was well lit through out. Homely, though Fíli as he looked around. It was odd to think that this was the first time he had entered the toy-maker's house, from all the years he had know him. Though, Thorin wasn't close to Bofur and his family - not like he was with Balin or Glóin's family at least. They had no real reason to meet, and more importantly, Fíli feared Bofur to be slightly _too_ cheerful for his usually sober uncle to deal with for prolonged periods of time.

''Just through there - Bifur!'' The Dwarf yelled, causing Fíli to jump slightly as the voice suddenly increased next to his ear. ''Sorry lad.'' Bofur smiled, patting the blond roughly on the shoulder and turning to help his over-sized brother into the hall way. Fíli moved through into the next room awkwardly, feeling he needed to allow the entering Dwarf as much space as was possible.

He stood alone in the kitchen. Tearing his eyes from the scene of Bofur dancing around his brother in order to close the door and draw curtains, ducking skillfully under Bombur's arms and laughing loudly as Bombur attempted to knock the hat off his head, he looked around himself again. This was, as expected, a much larger room than the hall way. It was however, spotless. Everything tidily placed back where it fitted and looked at home. In the center of the kitchen was situated a huge, oaken table which was covered in several unfinished wood carvings and tools - thought the locaton of the table gave anyone who needed to, plenty space for a clear passage through the kitchen. And once again the curtains lay open, and Fíli fidgeted slightly, wondering if he maybe he should take a moment to close them.

''Get off.'' Bofur's voice sounded, followed by the booming laughed of his brother who walked after him into the kitchen. ''Bifur ain't in here either then.'' The toy-maker said as he adjusted his hat and threw what was trying to be a glare at his brother. Though, glaring didn't really seem to fit with Bofur's personality. He just ended up looking more like a sulking puppy - and as with a sulking puppy, the sourness never lasted more than a few seconds.

''Want anything, lad?'' Bofur asked, already collecting together several plates and offering them to his brother, who took them and walked off into their large pantry.

''Amin naa thar.'' _(I'm good) _He said, giving Bofur a weak smile. ''Diol llie.'' _(Thank you)_

''The lad say's he's fine, Bombur.'' Bofur yelled, walking slighting forward in order to make sure his brother heard. Bombur turned, half way in the process of shoveling a mouth full of bread into his mouth, but managed to stick his thumb up in reply.

"Llie rangw?'' _(You understand?) _Fíli tilted his head slightly, confusion clouding his features as he stared at the older Dwarf.

''No.'' He said simply. If he didn't understand, how did he know-? Fíli thought silently. ''I'll explain in a minute, lad. Look, we'll sit down. Find Bifur and have a cuppa.''

Fine, thought Fíli , but he wanted answers. And not just for how Bofur knew what he was saying. For everything. He was sick of not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Kíli shivered, quickening his pace as he strode through the empty streets of the market. Pulling his hood up further over his head, he let out an irritated sigh and glared at the ground in front of him.

It had taken a good half hour before he had managed to get far too impatient to sit in the house any longer, as his mother and uncle prepared to leave. He had told them he was leaving - of course not waiting for a reply - and had darted down the hill, making his way back into the market for what he could tell, was for no reason what so ever.

The most likely place his brother would run off to was the woods. He probably was having so stupid ideas about being able to go back in there alone and finding how to get back to his normal self. Durin sake, Fíli was meant to be the sensible one too. Kíli wasn't going to let him forget this anytime soon. Responsible people didn't run off in the middle of the night in search for answers that wouldn't be given to him. Kíli shook his head. He knew it must be hard for his brother, not being able to be understood. He had seen how angry Bifur got sometimes when people just gave him the blank look of '_what in Durin's name is he going on about' _, so he completely understood that it would frustrating for his brother. Though, he had tried his hardest for him. Mahal, he had tried to create a new way of communicating with him, and what had Fíli done in return? Run off with out him. Again.

Kíli sighed loudly, letting the air blow from his nose and into the cool air of the dawn.

He moved through the town quiker than his brother had, him too taking in the strange, emptiness of the place that for his entire life had only seen when it buzzed with energy. Making sure he took large, leap like steps as he tried to reach his destination. Though where ever that was, the brunet thought sourly, he had no idea.

Fíli , he thought, his voice dragging out in his mind as he pause in the deserted street and spun clockwise, where are you? He knew Thorin would go straight to the woods with his search party, fearing the worst. Not stopping until he had either found some clue for his eldest nephew's whereabouts or ripped the entire forest up with his bare hands - which ever came first. His mother however would leave for the forge, hoping her son just needed to busy himself with something 'normal' to clear his mind. Hoping to solve the entire situation with hot drinks and hugs. Though, Kíli had gone straight to the market without a second thought. And he had no idea why. He just walked and that was where he was lead. It was as good a starting place as any, he thought to himself.

Okay...okay, He thought, shaking his head as he tried to clear his mind. He was Fíli . Responsible, caring Fíli , but he was scared, frustrated. He wanted to be back to normal. He wanted answers. He didn't want his uncle to abandon him as his heir. He didn't want to be hated. He wanted people to not join together and assume things they had no idea about. He wanted people to understand. Not just what he was saying but to understand his whole situation. So, Kíli thought as a genuine grin crept over his face, you'd go to people who did understand. The people who where going through the same thing.

Bifur.

* * *

''You kind of got your self into a bit of trouble down there, didn't you?''

''Amin naa-'' (_I am-) _

''Don't apoligize.'' Bofur smiled widely as he put up a hand to stop the blond from finishing his sentence. ''You have no reason to. I feel sorry for you. It was wrong for them to treat you like that.''

''And an heir to Durin. Unacceptable I say!'' Bombur piped in, shaking his head and folding his arms over his vast stomach.

''I guess those people thought they had an excuse - those who hurt you, that is.'' The toy-maker shook his head. He adjusted his hands around the burning mug of tea that he now held and sighed. ''They really didn't. I bet Thorin will have something to say about it.''

''I'll make sure he's got something to say about it. Banishment I say.''

''Amin ruw ta.'' (_I doubt it.) _Fíli mumbled, dropping his gaze back down to his mug, tracing around the top with his finger. ''Thorin...Ro naa n' valin faer amin ie sina commae.'' (_Thorin...he's not really happy with me at the moment.) _

'_Dís he can't...'_ Fíli closed his eyes slowly, trying his hardest to stay focused on the three Dwarves infront of him and not let his mind wonder back to the conversation - the argument - that had taken place before he left. '_Dís he can't..._' Can't what? Stay like this? Be trusted? Be my heir? _I would have left. _Maybe that was everything Thorin had been thinking.

''Fíli ...'' The blond's gaze was dragged up by the soft, serious tone in the voice in front of him. Bofur sat, leaning closer to him with a small, sad smile wrinkling his eyes. ''It'll be okay.''

''Leha-'' (_but-) _

Bang. Bang. Bang.

To say that Fíli didn't jump at the sudden noise would have been a lie, no matter how much he denied it. Bofur threw down his mug of tea, standing up quickly and striding out of the room - his brother turning his gaze but making no move to follow. Bifur, who had been sat silently next to his eldest cousin, didn't move either but continued to look at Fíli with what can only be described as a strange expression on his face.

There was silence for a long while. The three left in the room biting their lips, or turning to view the rest of the room as the awkwardness set in. Silence that caused the curiosity to grow in Fíli , so much so that he was almost inclined to follow the toy-maker out into the hall way to see what was happening. Before,

''Hello? Kíli !'' Fíli snapped his head up, lowering his eyebrows in confusion. How? What made his brother think of looking here? _Here _of all places? ''Come on in, laddie. Join the party.'' Bofur could be heard chuckling loudly, answered by a much quieter,

''Thank you.'' From the blond's brother.

''Just through there, lad.''

''Is Fíli-''

''Kíli?'' Fíli stood, walking over to the open door to the living room, almost colliding with his brother as they both turned the corner together.

''Thank Durin.'' The brunet's face lit up as he spotted his brother, striding over and taking his elder - but already smaller - brother into an embrace. ''Oh. I can't believe ? Did you just leave? You think that was sensible with people the other day? I can't believe you. Fíli you're cheek! You were bleeding? Someone hurt you- I-''

''Hiraetha.'' (_Sorry.) _ Kíli let go off his brother and looked straight at him, raising an eyebrow.

''Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop. I suppose, you'll get enough of that when mother and uncle find you. It's just-''

''Thorin naa maien nesh amin?'' (_Uncle is looking for me?)_ Kíli stared blankly before a grin crossed his face.

''Fíli .'' He lifted up his hands, prompting his brother into sighing what he was trying to say.

''Hiraetha.'' The blond sighed, before he repeated the sentence only this time he was silent. It took only a second before a mixture of broken Khuzdul and Elvish flowed through his hands -which seemed to Bofur and his relatives, took twice as long to sign as it had to say it.

''Yes.'' Was the reply Kíli gave, a small smile appearing on his lips. ''Of course he is, you idiot. Why would he not?''

The blond shrugged. Maybe because he was happy that Fíli had left? It meant he wouldn't have to deal with him. And if he had gone to go and get himself back to normal then Thorin could continue to refuse to believe what was happening and just forget the whole thing. That's why Kíli.

''"Amin uum n' sint.'' (_I don't know.) _He mumbled finally, looking up at his brother and lifting the left side of his mouth slightly.

''Trust me Fíli , Uncle was worried. That's probably why we should go back.''

''Na!'' The blond snapped his head up, shaking it violently causing his braids to fly across his face. "N' aeleth Kíli " _(Not yet, Kíli ) _He said, widening his blue eyes widely as he stared at the brunet. ''Amin mern nae hinual nae Bifur, Bofur ent Bombur nil.'' (_I want to speak with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur first.)_ Kíli lowered his brow as he listened to his brother. He didn't need to understand what he was saying at this point to know what he was going on about.

''Fíli ...''

''Ras lye?'' _(Please) _

* * *

''There's nothing here Thorin.'' Dwalin said, sighing deeply into the semi-darkness of the forest. There really was no sign what so ever that the lad had been here at all - recently or the several days ago when he had found him. Though he couldn't deny his friend his worry, he just wished Thorin would learn to show it instead of the anger he forced in it's place. It was blindingly obvious that the heir of Durin was trying to not panic however Dwalin knew that Thorin would forget the fact that he knew him better than to think that he was not worrying. He was doing the same thing he had all those years ago when trying to find Frerin after the battle. Putting on his '_king'_ face on, pausing all personal emotions and setting his mind of the goal - fueled by the anger of deciding what to say when he found them okay. However, Dwalin knew that the results of _that_ search for Thorin's brother had been slightly more than devastating. But now all Dwalin could only pray was to Mahal that if anything like that would happen again, they would get there in time.

''You sure?'' The faint voice of Thorin could be heard a little distance away from the tattooed Dwarf, though still close enough to avoid getting lost himself. No one knew the forest as well as Kíli did, and they had kept that thought in mind as they had made their way through the darkened shadows of the trees.

''Pretty sure. I don't think he's in here.'' Dwalin frowned. He didn't think, he knew. There had been no sign of recent life and he was pretty positive that Fíli wouldn't be overly bothered - or if it would even occur to the young blond - about clearing any tracks that he made. He just had to convince Thorin to abandon the forest and search somewhere else.

''Maybe-'' Thorin spoke, appearing from behind a pair of twin oaks as he scratched at his beard. A frown that Dwalin knew well, clear on his face even in the shadow of the trees. ''Maybe Glóin's party found something?'' The large Dwarf had to force his smile down as he heard his friend's last sentence was more of an uncertain question than a statement. Thorin didn't usually have any problem in _telling_ people what he wanted to hear - or more of telling them what he would only listen to.

''I dunno, but there's no use looking here with only the two of us.'' If Thorin was uncertain as well then it might take a much shorter time than Dwalin had thought it would to convince him to leave the forest. Dwalin hoped at least. ''We should go back. Find the other party and check with them. Kíli 's probably found 'im already. And they will be safe together.'' There was a silence as Thorin lowered his gaze, taking in the path in front of him that only held the footprints of two much larger Dwarves than Fíli . And Dwalin knew he was considering all possibilities.

''Fine.''

* * *

''You see there's a thing about Bifur,'' The toy-maker said, wafting a hand in the general direction of his cousin and smiling widely. The two Durin brother's just stared in interested, hanging on his every word as he tried to explain the wonders of understanding the unintelligible.

''It's not about learning what he says, but the tone _in which_ he says it. I mean I understand our good old Dwarvish as much as the next Dwarf but _no one_ uses it commonly anymore. Not here anyway - not in the villages of men - and not being born to descendants like yours, we have no real reason to learn the entire language as our first anyway.'' Bofur gave a smile, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. ''We didn't need it. Not until Bifur's...accident.'' He said, glancing over carefully at the injured Dwarf who sat next to him, leaning forward and his dark eyes alert. ''And even then, we manage. Bifur makes sure to pronounce words properly, sign when he can and such.''

''But we don't want to manage,'' Kíli said, lowering his eyebrows at the Dwarves in front on him. What had his brother asked? He had thought the Fíli wanted to get back to being able to speak common and not just Elvish. ''We want Fíli to be back to normal. Right Fíli ?''

''Forya.'' (_right) _The blond nodded - Kíli pleased to see no hesitation in his brother's reply.

'' It was a head injure, right? You fell of you horse?'' Bofur asked. The brunet nodded viciously, staring intently as he waited for Bofur's next sentence.

''Neh Kíli . Amin rimmi nat.'' _(No Kíli . I remember something.) _Fíli said, moving his gaze to his brother and giving a weak smile. Those dreams, those voices. He was now certain that they hadn't been just dreams or fake images caused by the lump on the back on his head. They had been flashbacks. The voice that had sounded like Kíli . The trees and ...the cold. It had all been real.

''What?'' Kíli snapped, panic clearly growing in his face as he turned on his brother, the blond cowering slightly at the murderous look on his brother's face. ''I can't understand you. What are you say?''

''Amin rimmi nat tanya nae arta tanya dome.'' (_I remember something that happened that night.) _

''He's saying he didn't fall, Kíli . Something happened that night, but he forgot. Some kind of amnesia.'' Bofur commented, the constant smile dropping from his lips. ''It wasn't a result of the head injury. But something did that to him.''

'I' ooma!'' (_The voice!) _Fíli nodded. Come on Kíli , he yelled silently, don't get angry with me. Stick with it, we're getting some where. ''I' ooma!'' Kíli turned to the toy-maker, his brow lowered as the blond continued to repeat the single phrase, desperately trying to make the company understand the word. ''I' ooma.''

_I' ooma_

___The hand crushed further against Fíli 's mouth, blocking all air into any passage already causing his head to spin. ''Don't make me repeat my self will you? I don't like it when you speak.'' Fíli shoved his shoulder forward, attempting to writhe out of the grip of his captor before anymore damage could be caused. _

___''Filthy Dwarf. Only good you are is to - ''_  


___''Let him go.'' Fíli 's eyes widened as another voice appeared, coming from behind him. Suddenly he was spun around, though it still felt like his own legs had done the action and not the one who held his mouth firmly closed. _

___''Ah, weapons. You think arrows and knives will do me damage? You will only damage the mortal body of the Dwarf with such vile things.'' The hiss continued. Fíli stared in horror as he tired to for breath, kicking the leaf ridden ground with his legs as the hand tugged him upwards slightly. _

___''We have no intention of hurting the Dwarf. And we don't tend to miss a target.'' Why couldn't Fíli say anything? He concentrated his gaze into the darkness of the tree's, searching for any sigh that there was a living thing in close proximity to himself and his captor. However, as Fíli crossed his eyes to try and find the hand that increased it's grip around his mouth again, he could see no hand either._

___''Darkness does not hinder an Elf, I see.'' _

___''Never has in the past, no.'' _

___''You imply that can be changed.'' Fíli felt the lack of air causing his eyes roll and his legs wavered slightly as the conversation volume dim. _

___''Let the Dwarf go.'' _

___''Why? What do you want with him? I never had Elves down for those to help the race of Dwarves.'' _

___''Who says we're helping him.'' A chilled laugh filled the air, and the shiver returned to the blond's spine and slowly took hold of his whole body. _

___''I thought Elves incapable of not helping those in need.'' _

___''Not if the risk to themselves or their kin is greater. We do not sacrifice our selves for no reason.'' _

___''So you know him?'' _

___''Not directly, however we know _something___ of him.'' _

___''So you decide to deprive me for someone you know only 'something' of.'' _

___''Just let him go.'' _

___''Tell me why you want him.''_

___''No Elf from Lindon will answer to you.'' _

___''Ha! The 'Land of the Singers'? Don't make me laugh.'' _

___''The Realm of the High Kings.'' The Elven voice replied, Fíli able to realize - even in his half conscious state - the increase of malice as his captor tread on obviously dangerous ground. ''We will not answer to you, nor do as you plea.'' _

___And with that the conversation was clearly over as Fíli realized he was being shoved aside, falling harshly onto the ground and ended up across a large oak root, gasping for breath. It took him a minute to regain his bearings, though unable to move further than to hall himself slightly up from the muddy ground to view what was happening behind him. _

___''You don't look quite so majestic when you scowl like that, Elf.'' _

___Fíli glared into the darkness, hanging onto the root as the space in front of him seemed to spin. Probably a result of lack of oxygen, he thought to himself, but he couldn't help to wonder if it was caused by the two seemingly invisible voice owners. There seemed to be only blackness, no elf and no body that the hand or voice belonged to. Fíli then noticed how his eyelids dropped as he stared, unable to stay awake though the amount of energy he used to keep himself __conscious. Loosing his grip slightly on the root of the large tree he clung to, the blond slipped off but that was before he realized the thought that woke him up entirely. He hadn't lost his grip, or fallen from the root. He had been dragged. _

_''Get off me!'' He yelled, attempting to kick his captor with his booted foot, though unable to find anything other than the thin air in front of him. _

_''I told you not to speak.'' Fíli froze as the voice suddenly appeared, pressing right next to his ear once again, though this time it felt as though it was whispering into his ear, not just next to it. The rest of the forest was silent - did that mean that the Elf who had tried to rescue him had failed? _

_''Free him.'' Fíli breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe he had just been recovering, or tricking the voice into thinking he had defeated him. What ever the reason was Fíli didn't have chance to realize it before there was a searing pain in his shoulder. He gasped, unable even to cry out as the pain quickly reached unbearable within a few seconds. He was dropped, the hand that had dragged him, letting him go and causing him to crash to the ground that instantly increased the pain as his shoulder hit the floor. _

_''He's free. He is free of life.'' And with that, the darkness of the forest seemed to infect Fíli 's eyes themselves as he sunk into the world of the unconscious. _

''Fíli ? Fíli !''

The blond opened his eyes slowly, expecting only to see the darkness surrounding him yet again, so was surprised when the crackle of a warming fire returned to his ears and the concerned faces of several Dwarves filled his view.

''Lad, you okay?''

''Tereva,''_(fine)_ He said, turning to his brother. ''I' Kesir. I' Ravan.'' (_The Elf. The forest.) _

There was the silence again as each of the Dwarves tried to figure out what the blond had said.

''I' ooma! I' ooma!''

''Kíli , lad.'' Bofur said, turning his gaze to the brunet who sat opposite him. ''I think he remembered something else.''

* * *

**A/N: and I totally had a clear path for this chapter too! Why was it so hard to write when I knew what need to happen - ahh. I'm so sorry it's been another long wait, but I hope I've made up for it with the long chapter,**

**I just wanted to say thank you everyone for your lovely reviews - I am sorry if I have offended anyone with any kind of language used in past chapters (it was really anything but my aim). I am terribly sorry but I hope you can forgive me! **

**but anyhow, Thank you very much for reading and sticking with me so far! It means a lot to me that you are reading and taking time to review as well c: It makes me so happy! **

**but as you can tell, this is drawing to an end - I expect only a couple of chapters left, but probably no more than three . I didn't want to make it too long as this is my first, proper, multi-chapter with an actual storyline and I didn't want to drag it on too long and bore you all! **

**This is too long - ahh! So Thank you, and have a nice day. **

**''Quickly guys!'' *I turn to the two Dwarves sat ready at the side lines, who both jump up and bow.***

**''Thank you for reading! Please send us your reviews! Thank you!'' **


	8. Chapter VIII - Next

**Chapter VIII - Next**

It seemed like forever since the two brothers had walked out of the house of Bifur and Bombur. They had been swift in leaving, making sure not to explain to the other family where they were going in fear of Thorin or their mother finding out. Kíli might not have understood what his brother was saying, but he he knew it was urgent. And he could guess where Fíli needed to go. So, it hadn't taken them long before the two heirs of Durin had entered into the forest, sharing the feeling of apprehension that washed over them as they took the first steps back through the trees.

The dawn was cold as Fíli and Kíli made their way though the blackened trees of the forest on the borders of the Blue Mountains. Shivering, the blond wrapped his arms around himself and plodded on, his loosely secured sword clattered loudly against the metal of his belt, he continued on regardless. It seemed to both, even in the semi-darkness of the rising sun, the only way they could maneuver their way through the forest was to attempt and differentiate between the blackness of trees and then the pitch blackness of the areas around the thick trunks of the various tree species. This, however, deemed to be a difficult task as more than once either brother walked head long into the bark of an old oak, and ended up scrapping yet another layer of skin of his nose.

Even though the sun was rising, it seemed to make no difference in the forest, they stumbled blindly through the darkness, tripping clumsily over root, fallen tree and whatever other shrubbery the boys were completely incompetent of missing in the none existent light of the day.

Maybe they should have waited till morning, Fíli thought, darting his gaze over to his grumbling brother. No. He had managed to slip out unnoticed then, so it would take a good few hours for Thorin to catch up with them. He just wanted to sort this out before his next encounter with his uncle. And, that was, if his uncle was even looking for him as Kíli ensured he was.

His mind wandered back to a memory he had of his childhood when Thorin had forced him to go to a lesson with Glóin in the bank about numbers. He had been worried that his uncle had forgotten to come and pick him up and had managed to convince himself that he was unwanted at home as his mother and uncle abandoned him at the bank.

Thorin bent down and placed a grubby hand on the back of his nephews' head and bashed his forehead gently against the blond's.

_''I would never abandon you, little one.'' Thorin said._

Fíli swallowed and forced back the tears that suddenly began to sting the corners of his eyes. His uncle had obviously no idea what was going to come in later life. Fíli stopped, placing a hand on the nearest tree and closing his eyes tightly. The headache had not left him since returning home after the incident at the market and now thumped against his skull causing him to wince.

''Fíli, are you okay?'' Kíli stopped a little ahead, turning back in confusion to look at his brother. Fíli, still clinging to the tree trunk, moved a hand to feel for the lump still sitting on the back on his head and sighed. He put a finger lightly on the egg and gasped -

_The darkness seemed to be thinning around the corners of his eyes as Fíli moved slightly. He ached. Completely and utter-ally spent of all energy, like he had just been running for several miles without stopping. Though, from what he could remember he hadn't. No. He really hadn't. He remembered the voice...the Elf...then the pain._

_Fíli moved to sit up, surprised by the tightness in his stomach and the soft, cushioned mattress he was now lying on. Well this was odd, he thought, lowering his eyebrows in confusion. Where even was he?_

_He cast his newly opened eyes around the room in front of him, lowering his eyebrows as he took in the scene around him._

_It was white. Blindingly white, like the sun was sitting in the room with him, Fíli blinked several times as the whiteness subsided...only slightly. The sun still streamed through the arched windows - if they even were windows. The outside and in seemed to merge into one as Fíli looked through them from his position on the bed. The whole room seemed to be consistent of light colours, such as calming, woody browns and pale yellows. Then there was the sound. Fíli strained his ears as he pushed himself further up the bed, trying to look past the small wall blocking the entire scene from his view. It sounded like water, but not a stream...he'd never heard anything like it. _

_''Here that sound is known as I' Ear.'' Fíli startled, attempting to hide the sudden panic that filled him at the sound of the other's voice. ''I am sorry to startle you.'' _

_''I-'' The blond turned his head completely, taking in the tall figure in front of him, a kind smile pulling the man's lips upwards ever so slightly. _

_''Welcome son of Dís, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, heir of Durin and future king of The Lonely Mountain. We welcome you to Lindon.'' _

''Fíli!'' The blond blinked, letting out a shaky breath, finding himself on the floor and clutching to the tree trunk in front of him. Kíli's face was close, too close, as Fíli moved his gaze upwards. ''Fíli?''

''Amin naa tereva. '' (_I'm fine.) _

''You just dropped like a stone Fíli, I thought maybe you-'' Kíli placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, offering comfort that was mostly just to calm his own nerves. Fíli gave a small smile, repeating his last sentence, hoping it would be enough to let his brother give him enough space to move. ''Did you...I dunno...remember something?'' Kíli asked, biting his lip.

''Avavaen.'' (_yes)_ Fíli nodded. ''Lindon.''

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield let out an exasperated sigh and threw his arms down of the large table in front of him. For the love of Mahal, how did he manage to loose two nephews in one night? He silently cursed himself, dropping his head down on his muscular forearms and sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day.

''So you really have had no luck?'' He asked, muffled by his own arm.

''None at all.'' The larger ginger Dwarf who sat opposite spoke softly.

''No sign whatsoever.''

''No.'' Glóin shaking his head in reply.

''Anywhere?''

''No.'' Thorin sat up. How hard was it _really _to find two Dwarflings? They had done it before, what was so different about now?

''You said you've looked in the forest?'' Glóin asked and watched as Thorin gave a small, tired nod.

''Twice. Dwalin went back after we came looking for you.''

''No one in my group has seen anything. Neither sight nor sound of both.''

''For the love of Durin's beard-'' Glóin let out a small laugh.

''Aye, lad. I'm not lookin' forward to when this is Gimli, I'm tellin' you.''

''I bet.'' Thorin ran a hand through his hair and pushed himself up from the table. Why did he have the feeling he was running in circles? Surely they couldn't have gone so far, he thought, though realized he used the word 'they' instead of them both as single identities. He guessed he had just assumed that Kíli had caught up with his brother and they were both, reasonably, safe together. Though, he knew it was only hope.

''Any other ideas?'' Thorin shook his head. He really, truly didn't. If the forest, the forge and the everywhere else they looked was clear, where would they have gone? Then it dawned on him.

''I...''He closed his eyes slowly. To say he was unhappy with his idea was an understatement. ''I have to go.''

''Had an idea?''

''Aye.''

''Want some-''

''Thank you Glóin, you've done enough for the moment.'' Thorin sighed. He guessed...he guessed he was off to see the Elves then.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, sorry! I've been so slow in writing these past few weeks - back to school and such, - and this is such a short chapter, I feel enclinded not to update but then I think I probably should just to say sorry, you probably didn't miss it anyway so XD **

**But here you go, aiming for two more chapters and then that will be that for my first proper multi-chapter, plotted story - seems like too much hard work for me to be honest - but it makes me so happy to read your reviews! **

**Please review and Fíli and Kíli, over you you...**

**''Thank you for reading, please review, love you!'' *they widen their eyes and kiss the screen* **


End file.
